


Even If It Leads To Heartbreak

by GiantRobots



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), tangled - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiantRobots/pseuds/GiantRobots
Summary: A brief scene from "Before Ever After" through different eyes.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Even If It Leads To Heartbreak

Cassandra sat on the princess's bed. Princess Rapunzel was going on and on about how that idiot boyfriend of hers has proven his stupidity by proposing in the worst way possible.

_Even angry and frustrated she's so cute_ thought Cassandra.

_But_ , her brain warned her for the thousandth time, _she's the princess and you're her lady-in-waiting._

Another part of Cassandra whispered back _maybe it wouldn't matter. After all, Eugene Fitz-whatever isn't royalty either._

_But she's with him. And even she wasn't with him, she probably only likes hims._

"I need to get and clear my head. WITHOUT a team of guards tailing me!" Rapunzel's words flew right past of all Cassandra's internal conflict.

"Say no more."

_I'm just taking her out because we're friends. That's it. This isn't a date._ Echoed through her mind as Cassandra flung open the closet door.

As Rapunzel smiled and gasped at the weapons closet, Cassandra felt pride. _She likes me for who I really am!_ It felt so good to let someone in..

As Rapunzel was picking out a cloak, Cassandra had already changed into her favorite clothes and boots. _Even hiding under that cloak, she is so beautiful!_

Refocusing, Cassandra looked up at the night sky and let the moonlight wash over her. But her mind still yearned for the sunny face of Rapunzel. She felt that from this moment, there was no going back to yearning from afar, something would have to happen tonight even if it led to heatbreak.

_This is either going to be the start of something very good or very bad..._


End file.
